


Goodbye Sherlock Holmes

by Lovegingernuts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegingernuts/pseuds/Lovegingernuts
Summary: Sherlock and Molly text each other after Sherlock's "death," and one day she stops getting texts from Sherlock.





	

I just want to thank you, Molly. Without your help I wouldn't have been able to do what I did. -SH

Die, you mean?:) -MH

Don't joke. -SH

Sorry. -MH

No. Do it, go ahead. Forgive me. Don't listen to me. -SH

Haha, don't be sorry! I know I'm quite a nerd sometimes. I know it can bother people. -MH

Well, that's one of the things I like about you. I'm just a rude asshole who think I can control people. I can't. -SH

You're serious? -MH 

Yes. You are wonderful, Molly. I hope you know that. I know you like me, but please go and find yourself someone who deserves you. -SH

Thank you Sherlock<3 -MH

<3 -SH

:) -MH

So, do you have anything else on your mind? -MH

In fact I have. -SH

And what's that? -MH

I know I've already asked a lot from you, but could you help me with one last thing? -SH

Of course. Anything. -MH

Please, look after John. -SH

You mean you won't tell him about this? -MH

No. -SH

You're totally right about yourself. Asshole it was... -MH

I know, I KNOW! But I can't take the risk. I know John, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Also, I'm not even sure I will return. I might die. Who knows? Anything can happen now, and I don't want to give him hope that I might return when I maybe don't. -SH

Well, yes. He really adores you. He's heartbroken. -MH

I know. That's why I ask you to keep an eye on him, be there for him when he needs it. I know him so well, and there's a risk he'll get depressed and lock people out. Alone is no good. I know that now, and much is to John's merit. Therefore I want him to be as happy as possible. -SH

You really love him, don't you? -MH

Yes, John Watson is a fine man I keep close to my heart. So, will you do this for me? -SH

Of course. Even if it wasn't for you, he's also my friend and I want him to be happy too. -MH

Good. Thank you, Molly Hooper. We might meet someday. -SH

 

**About half a year later**

 

I don't know if you're reading this Sherlock, since I haven't heard from you in a while. But if you do, I want you to know that I've tried to hang out with John, but he hasn't really enjoyed my presence, it seems. He didn't seem to be any happier anyway. But now he probably will. He has met someone. He absolutely adores her. Her name is Mary, and she seems like a very nice person. Really cute! They met some week ago, and for the first time in ages I saw John smile. I'm very happy for him. -MH

 

**Some days later**

 

I hate not knowing if you're alive or not. I mean, it's quite sick to keep texting you if you're gone. If you're alive, please answer this text. -MH

I'm well Molly. Just fine. There's just a lot to take care of right now. It's going well though. -SH

Good! God, I'm so happy that you are alive. -MH

And I'm happy for John. Could you please tell me how that Mary looks like? -SH

Why do you care about that? -MH

Just curious. -SH

She's got quite short blonde hair, big blue eyes and she almost always has a smile on her face. I've met her a few times now. She's absolutely lovely. -MH

How great. -SH

Yeah. -MH

 

**Over a year later**

 

I forgot to message you. John and Mary got married two days ago. I didn't know if that's something you'd find important to know or not. Just thought John's your best friend, still, and that you want to know what's going on. -MH

Yes, I do. Thank you for reporting. -SH

How do you feel? -MH

About what? -SH

The marriage. -MH

I hope they'll get a beautiful life together. -SH

Yeah, but you're not sad? -MH

Why would I be? -SH

I know what John means to you, and I know how much you love him. I aslo know how much you with you were here with him and that everything before you "died" still were. Your friendship. You two against the rest of the world. I know how you must feel about this since there were nobody else than you in his life he really cared about and loved. And you loved him even more, probably, and you still do. A lot. Can you not come back? You two need each other. Mary might havs filled a little part of the hole you left in his heart, but he'll never be the same again without you. Please. I miss you a lot, too, and so does Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade and even Anderson. We all miss you<3 -MH

 

**Half a year later**

 

How are you? -MH

How is it going? -MH

Sherlock. Please, answer me. -MH

 

**Five weeks later**

 

John and Mary named their little daughter after you! Her name is Sherly Rosamund Mary Watson and is the cutest little baby ever! -MH

 

**One week later**

 

Sherlock. -MH

 

**Half a year later**

 

Goodbye Sherlock Holmes. -MH

 


End file.
